


Hit the Back

by leeisanerd (Iamprongsie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/leeisanerd
Summary: "Are you sure about this?" Parja asks. Fi nods.
Relationships: Parja Bralor/RC-8015 | Fi Skirata
Kudos: 10





	Hit the Back

"Are you sure about this?" Parja asks, curling her fingers into Fi’s ass and hitting his prostate. He jerks in her grasp, so she does it again, only letting up when he squeezes her hand. 

"I'm absolutely sure," Fi says, kissing her fingers. "Besides, if just fingers feel this good, imagine your cock in me." 

Parja shudders at the wave of lust that fills her. Fi, split open and filled with her cock, frantically begging for more as she jerks him off and rails into him hard and fast, nailing his prostate and filling him with pleasure until he can only say her name. That’s been a fantasy for ages, and she doesn’t want to miss out on the chance to make it real. She lubes up her strap and adjusts it, making sure the textured end is rubbing on her clit. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready," Fi says, and she kisses him as she pushes in.

His face is a picture, tightened in pleasure as he grips her hand and brings his legs up around her waist. She takes a moment to let him adjust - her fingers are long, but they’re slim, and the only toy they had to hand was one of her thicker ones. He takes that moment and sinks into it, and she kisses him while she ruts against his ass. Fi starts moving back onto her and she takes that as her cue to get moving. 

She takes it slow, aiming for Fi’s prostate. He likes overstimulation, likes getting fucked raw from the outset, and the only reason she’s taking it this slow is because this is his first time with a toy. He’s writing beautifully underneath her and the strap rubs against his clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her as she finds his prostate and aims for it with each slow thrust. 

“Faster,” Fi gasps, throwing his head back against the pillow. “I won’t break, come on!”

Parja indulges him and speeds up, jerking him off slowly. The contrasting speeds make Fi gasp and moan, begging for more, for her to kiss him. She kisses him, deep and filthy as she keeps moving, grinding her clit into the base of her strap each time she bottoms out into him. 

“I- I’m close,” Fi warns, pulling loosely on the braids that have fallen over her shoulder. 

“How close, cyare?” she asks, pulling at his cock and biting him behind his ear. That spot always makes him melt, turns him into such a pretty begging mess for her. “How do you want to come?”

“Keep touching me, please,” he pants, arching into her as she nails his prostate again. “And keep going, you feel so good, shab, please, Parja!”

She thrusts faster, jerks him off harder, until he’s a sobbing mess beneath her and he finally comes, covering her hand. She fucks him through the aftershocks, and he blindly reaches for her face and kisses her. His hips keep jolting up into hers, craving the overstimulation she’s giving him, turning him into a needy mess. The sight alone is almost enough to get her off, grinding her clit into the strap, which fucks it into Fi again and again. 

Parja knows he’s had enough when he taps her thigh twice, and she pulls out after grinding against him one more time. She’s so close, she can feel it, but she just needs that bit more stimulation to get off properly. 

“Can I eat you out?” Fi asks, and oh, Manda, that’s exactly what Parja needs to get there. She nods and frantically steps out of the harness, Fi helping her to loosen the buckles. “You’re so wet,” he moans, licking a deep stripe up her clit. She shudders in his grasp, pulling his hair. He groans again and keeps going, eating her out like it’s his last damn meal, fingering her as well. 

“Don’t stop,” she gasps out as he hits her spot, making her see stars. “Fi, Fi, I’m so close, don’t stop.”

He dutifully continues, flicking his tongue and curling his fingers. Parja throws her head back and fists her hand in his hair again, pulling on his curls as she comes. Her hips jerk and he moans again as her grip tightens on his hair, the vibrations sending another wave of pleasure through her. 

He leaves a kiss on the inside of her thigh before crawling up the bed and pulling her close, kissing her cheek. She turns her head and they lazily make out, idly tracing scars and dimples. She can still taste herself on his mouth, which is hotter than it should be. Fi’s hand wanders to her ass and she giggles, kissing him on the forehead. 

“Round two later?” she says, tracing the burn scar on his back. “I’m still a bit sensitive.”

“Sure thing, love,” he says, pressing a kiss into the scars on her arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Parja replies, kissing him long and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting smut waheyyyyyy 😳😳😳
> 
> my other pseud is Iamprongsie, there's more SFW fic on there - my friends know my ao3 and I'd actually combust if they found the smut I write so this is where it's going lmaoooooo


End file.
